A Prickly Attempt at Family
by SlapChopZombie
Summary: Kevin and Edd are finally going to adopt a child and try out the whole family thing. Jim was the cutest boy they had ever laid eyes on and he had to be theirs. A story about little adventures in making a family with Kevin, Double Dee, Jim, and Plank. Human!Jim, Human!Plank, and Kevedd.
1. The New Baby

Kevin and Edd's life had been pretty good so far. They had gotten together in high school, went to colleges that were very close to each other that they both chose, got engaged, bought a house together in the cul-de-sac, got married, and now they were adopting a child. It had taken awhile for them to get to that point of their lives, arguing sometimes over if they were ready or not be parents. But after their first visit to the orphanage where they saw _him_ they knew that their minds were set.

Jim was an adorably cute child. He was a little one year old who had very pale skin and a dark green tint to his hair, normally very quiet but sometimes could make a fuss to attract attention. Edd and Kevin had instantly fell in love with the boy when they saw him, cooing over how cute he was and how they couldn't wait to take him home. It had taken some time to get the paper work all together but after a few months they had finally been able to take him home.

A few days had passed since they first got Jim when Plank came over to be babysat again. When they had returned to the cul-de-sac they had found out that Johnny had stayed there the whole time, his parents giving him the house once they had moved away to another location. During the time that Johnny was here he had fallen in love and gotten married, having a child who he nicknamed after his childhood imaginary friend. The sad thing about the birth of his was that he had lost his wife during childbirth.

Johnny had gone into a slight depression after Plank had been born, asking Kevin and Edd to babysit him when his depression became too much to handle or when he had to work long nights. Plank was one of the reasons that Edd wanted to have children of his own, trying to convince Kevin that they were ready because of how they cared for the small blonde child. Kevin and Edd's home was easily a second home to Plank, the child being there so much that he even had his own toys, books, and movies in the house.

The first time Plank laid eyes on Jim he let out a small huff at the sight of the baby, not really understanding what the other child was doing there. "Mama Dee, what is that boy doing here? I thought that I was your only baby." He looked up at Edd with a frown as he tried to figure out what was happening. Was there another kid being babysat today? Plank had never seen this kid before.

Double Dee showed a small smile as he moved to sit on the floor in front of Plank, letting the blonde child look down at the new one he was holding. "This is my baby Jim, Plank. We just adopted him because he didn't have any parents of his own." Edd would never understand why someone would not want Jim, smiling down at the small child in his arms. "I really hope that you and Jim can be good friends, Plank. I think he would love to play with your toys and watch movies with you."

Jim looked a bit different to Plank with all of his pale skin and the odd sweater that Mama Dee had put on him. He moved closer to Edd to examine the child in his arms, the sleepy and peaceful expression making the boy look cute in Plank's eyes. "I guess I could play with him when he wakes up, Mama. Are you sure that I'm not gonna hurt him? I don't wanna hurt him."

It took a while for Edd to convince Plank that he wouldn't hurt Jim unless he actually tried to, letting the boy hold his new baby while he went to go get food. They ended up having a nice day in with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches while watching Toy Story, Plank stating that his toy had to come to life when he was not around and that Jim had to watch them when he left the next day. Once it reached both of their bedtimes Eddward had put Plank and Jim to bed, the two boys sharing a room now that Jim had moved in.

Kevin and Edd had gone back to their room, talking to each other about the two sleeping boys as they got ready to sleep. "I'm glad that Plank and Jim clicked together. It would have been disastrous if Plank had disliked him and had a fit about him." Kevin nodded and hummed in agreement as he got into bed, watching as Double Dee moved about the room to finish what he was doing before joining him.

"I'm just glad that Jim likes him and that they can live together without fighting each other over everything. That would've sucked." He let out a loud yawn as he moved to wrap his arms around his husband, pulling him close to kiss his cheek before whispering an 'I love you' into his ear.

The next morning when both of them had moved over to the boy's room they were not expecting to see what was in the room. It seemed that during the night Jim must've done something to get Plank's attention which resulted in said child getting the other and putting him in his own bed. Edd let out a long and quiet 'aww' as he looked at the two boys curled up on the bed together with little smiles on their faces.

"I guess us being parents isn't such a bad thing if we get to see little moments like this."

"It's not bad at all, Kevin." Edd looked over at his husband with a bright smile before looking back at Jim and Plank. _It's perfect._

* * *

Author's Note:

So this is my second attempt at writing a Husband/Family!Kevedd. I wrote this because I had this thought in my head and my friend said I should go for it! So I wrote this! I hope that you all liked it! I also want to thank my friend Mikaela for telling me to do this and giving me a title for this story!


	2. Russian Lullabies

Hello! This is a small story that my friend Mikaela made for me that goes with this story. In the first chapter Double Dee and Kevin find Jim curled up with Plank in bed, so this is what my friend thought happened and I just thought it was so cute so I'm deciding that it did happen! I hope that you all enjoy her lovely story.

* * *

It was strange to wake up because of someone other than his own father or Mama Dee. It was very rare that Mama Kev would be sent to wake him up on his own, and even more rare that Plank would wake up on his own. (When that happens is when he knows to call his 'Mama's and tell them that Daddy won't get out of bed again. He used to try and get his Daddy out of bed on his own, or he would try to bring his Daddy breakfast, but that always made Dad even sadder. Plank doesn't like when his dad is sad.)

When Plank wakes up it is still dark outside and he can hear the new baby, Jim, whining in his crib. Plank knows nothing about babies, but he does know about sadness and he can tell that little Jim is sad from the noises the baby makes.

Crawling out from under his covers Plank stood up on top of his bed to peer into the crib. "Jim? Why are you sad?"

Of course the child did not respond, mostly because he was not capable of doing such a thing. Instead Jim just continued squirming around and babbling in baby talk. The only difference now was that he was looking at Plank, and seemed to be whining less and instead ranting on in the language only he understood.

"… When I am sad, I watch a video of my маме. Not Mama Dee or Mama Kev, but my mama that left me." Plank said, keeping a close eye on Jim and how his talking made the baby less sad. It took him only a second to cross the room and hover around the crib, peering through the bars so he and Jim were face to face. "My favorite is of her, singing to my папа. Like this,

"_Lozhkoj sneg meshaja, Noch' idet bol'shaja_-" He didn't even get very far in the song before Jim started cooing, reaching his chubby little hands up to Plank like he did to Mama Dee earlier when he had wanted to be held.

"You want out of your crib." He waited for a response, but when it didn't seem he would get one Plank instead went to grab a chair so he could position it next to Jim's crib. He made sure to be extra careful as he picked the baby up, and even more careful as he climbed down from the chair and over to his own bed.

Jim, the whole time, was giggling and grabbing at Plank's blond hair until he was set down on Plank's bed next to the older boy. "When I am upset Mama Dee lets me sleep in his bed, so when you are upset you can sleep in my bed okay Jim?"

In response, the green haired baby reached up and put his hand on Plank's cheek smiling up at the blond with a smile that was so happy Plank had no choice but to return it.

Never before had Plank been successfully able to cheer someone up before. Whenever his father was upset, all he seemed to do was make things worse. When Mama Dee or Mama Kev were upset, it was best to let them cheer each other up. But this little baby, with his pale skin and strange hair, this child he was capable of making happy again.

Placing his own hand over the one on his cheek, Plank moved so he was laying down with Jim curled up next to him. "You are very cute when you are happy Jim… So when you are sad, I will do whatever I must to make you happy again. I promise. Now go to sleep Jim, and tomorrow I will share my pancakes with you."


	3. Did I Break Him?

They had only had Jim for two weeks when the dreaded day came. Double Dee had to go to a conference for work over the weekend which only meant one thing, Kevin was going to be alone with Jim. Nothing was wrong with that idea it just scared Kevin a bit, still working on how to handle babies correctly. So after Edd gave him a kiss goodbye and left the house Kevin began to panic.

"I don't know how to handle Jim alone! What if I drop him or I forget to do something or what if he only likes Edd and hates me?" Kevin looked over at the small blond boy standing next to him, wide eyes searching the calm faced boy for answers. Plank shrugged his shoulders before moving to the living room to sit down next to a sleeping Jim. "How are you so calm Plank? You have to help me take care of him, I don't even care if you're four!"

"I'm five…" A small silence filled the room before a cry filled it, both boys looking over to the now crying one year old. "You've upset, Jim." Kevin showed a small frown at the serious expression on the blonde boy's face, watching closely as the child mumbled something in Russian to the pale crying boy.

It was only a moment later before Jim stopped crying, smiling happily at Plank while uttering some weird baby language. "How did you do that? Jim always cries for so long and you just made him stop by saying something." The ginger haired man moved over to his son and eyed him closely, curious about why he stopped crying so fast.

Jim smiled as he saw one of his Dads in his eye sight, reaching out for him with a somewhat chubby hand as he sputtered out more of his own weird language. Maybe Jim didn't hate Kevin as much as thought. With that Kevin picked up his son with a smile, holding him close. "Cool, he doesn't actually hate me!" As if by chance Jim began to tear up in his father's arms, loud crying coming up a moment later. "Did I break him?!"

Plank let out a chuckle as he watched Kevin freak out over the crying baby in his arms. "I think you might have picked him up too high or maybe he's hungry. Did Mama Dee leave any special foods for him to eat?" The two moved over to the kitchen where they noticed a few sticky notes on the fridge door, each one having little instructions for Kevin on what to do for Jim.

"I guess he knew I was going panic." Kevin quickly glanced at the note while Plank just opened the fridge door, grabbing the first baby bottle food that he saw. "Whoa little dude it says on the note that we have to feed him cut up fruits or vegetables right now. You know how Edd gets when you don't follow instructions that you place out."

Finding food for Jim to eat turned out to be harder than expected, Kevin only skimming some of the instruction sticky notes. After ten minutes of searching he finally found the area where Edd stored all of Jim's food supplies. "Okay, so I need you to hold Jim while I put all this stuff together. I'm sorry that he's still crying." He slowly handed Jim over to Plank, a frown forming on his face as Jim stopped crying. "That's not fair, dude."

"He likes me a lot." Plank smiled lightly as he held the baby close, sitting down on a chair so he could have a better hold on the baby. "Maybe he thinks I'm special." Kevin watched as Jim began to mumble odd noises at the blonde haired boy, trying to understand what could be going on. "Are you going to make his food?"

That seemed to snap Kevin out of his small daze, making him go back to cutting up the organic fruits. "I just don't understand how you have that weird power over him. When I hold him he starts to cry after like ten minutes and then with you all you have to do is hold him and he's all smiles and bubbles. It's really not fair, dude. You need to teach me how you do that so I can actually hold him."

"I don't know why he does that with me. I think he just really likes me. Do you like me a lot, Jim?" Plank smiled lightly as the pale boy in his arms smiled at him, not really knowing what he said but just enjoying the sound of his voice. "You need to like Papa Kev just as much as you like me. It's not fair that you cry all the time when you're with him."

Kevin smiled as he heard Plank talk to his son, standing there at the counter with the fresh cut fruits in a small bowl. He waited a few moments before bringing the bowl over to wear Plank was sitting. "Here you go, Jim. I have brought this as a peace offering so no more crying, okay?" He smiled as he placed the bowl in front of Plank and Jim, chuckling as Jim ended up getting a lot on the fruit on Plank.

Later on that evening when Edd called to check up on them Kevin had to reassure him multiple times that he had everything under control. "Yeah I was freaking out when you left but I think I can handle Jim now with Plank's help. I mean I'm holding him right now and he hasn't cried once! It's really great, Edd. I wish you could see him right now."

"I bet he is a sight to see, Kevin. Do not worry about it though because I will be returning home tomorrow since the conference was shortened. Maybe you can show me how well you and Jim have bonded when I get home."

"Yes! You'll be really amazed, Double Dee. I'm so glad that he's ours." Edd hummed in response, the phone call ending shortly after. When Edd came home the next day he smiled at the sight he was met with. Kevin, Plank, and Jim were all asleep on the couch, Plank and Jim asleep on Kevin's lap while the ginger has his head thrown back against the couch.

At that moment Double Dee was glad to finally have the family that he's always wanted.

* * *

I am so sorry that I haven't posted any new chapters sooner. I was doing exams when I posted the first chapter and I just recently finished all of my school stuff. I just sat down and made myself write the next chapter and I also wanted to write Kevin trying to understand babies... I hope you all liked it. Reviews are cool and yeah I'll leave you all alone now.


End file.
